A Two Sided Love
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: 26 prompts for 26 letters. My attempt at Noco, alphabet challenge.


A: Answer

Had Noah been asked a "real" question, he could give a reply almost immediately (except for mathematical questions since he'd have to work them out.) However, being asked for an opinion on something he had never heard of or considered would be the one way to stump him.

The only other way one could make him pause would be if they asked him a simple question with a complicated answer. On one hand, Noah had no problem showing off his obviously superior intelligence. While, the other side of him didn't want to answer resulting questions (which usually would be "what does that mean?")

When Cody had asked him for his sexuality, Noah had contemplated with the answers of "pansexual" or "asexual". While he knew that Cody was smart, and that he should know the words that he wanted to spout, Noah finally decided on saying, "Bisexual."

B: Butterfly

Watching them flutter by, the disgustingly sappy romance song that had been blasted by his crazy neighbors kept playing in his head. While he had no idea what the song meant (yes, Noah, the "genius", wasn't bilingual), Noah had all rights to assume that it was a pathetic love song based on the squeals of delight and cries of horror throughout the whole song. (It disgusted him, that they thought no one could hear their obvious "pained" and "pleased" screams whenever the song was played.)

However, just maybe, that song would describe the relationship between him and Cody.

C: Chest

It was an uncomfortable feeling, the tightening within his chest. Whenever Noah would grace him with that rare smile, Cody felt as if he would burst with happiness. However, watching him talk with the girls, people other than him, also made him feel horrible, he chest feeling as if it would compress into itself. However, noticing that he didn't give that special smile made Cody hopeful, and he could feel it, hope, blossom within his chest.

Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance. And that was what would make it worth all the suffering, all the painful moments, if he could somehow collect the courage he needed to speak up about said feelings that he could no longer deny (if his accelerated heartbeat said anything about it.)

D: Diamond

It had been quite simple, really, to find the location of the jewels. However, the problem lied within getting to the jewels without being caught. Checking the security, Noah felt that it would be near impossible to retrieve them from the thieves without being caught. Closing his eyes, trying to imagine the layout of the hideout within his mind, Noah attempted to create a route in which they could enter undetected and leave.

To say he was surprised when Cody came strolling out with a smile on his face was an understatement—if he hadn't been experienced in these type of situations, which only caused his blood pressure to go up, Noah might have had fallen into cardiac arrest. Not only was his boyfriend unharmed, he had retrieved the items that had been stolen.

E: Ego

Maybe he was conceited, maybe he did have too much self-esteem, but that wouldn't change Noah from what he was. He knew that there were things that he didn't understand, however, and that he could admit with no problem. That was the line though—with things Noah should understand, he would (in the end), and that's why he was pleased to finally unravel the mystery behind Cody's weird behavior as of recently.

With a small smirk, almost invisible, Noah said, "You like that goth girl."

To say that Cody was embarrassed was a bit of an understatement. His face was red, and he was spluttering nonsense about not knowing about the subject at hand. However, Noah wasn't fooled, and he smirked in amusement. He had truly solved it (not really.)

F: Figure (Out)

There were things that Cody definitely didn't understand, such as the word tsundere (which he heard some girls use to describe Noah), but he thought he could understand Noah pretty well. At this moment, though, Cody couldn't help but feel confused on this situation as a whole. His friend, who he could trust with his life, was now ignoring him because of reasons, reasons he didn't know.

Walking towards Izzy, who would undoubtedly understand the situation, he kept replaying the girls' words within his head, thinking that it might help him understand the whole thing. When he reached his friend, Izzy, she had explained terms that he hadn't understood and finally understood (to an extent), why the two girls were calling Noah "tsun-tsun".

G: Gallery

No, he was not a prize to be shown off. No, he didn't want to go with his boyfriend and his friends to a movie just so he could forget about everything he had seen. No, he did _not_ like the fact that his boyfriend would wrap an arm around his waist and pull him close. No, he did not agree to go out with his boyfriend and friends (and yet he somehow was in the same theater as them.) No, he did not understand why his boyfriend was so determined to show him off to everyone he knew.

He was not a prize, yet his boyfriend made him feel as if he was. With the way the other had paraded around town, stating that they were dating as if he was extremely proud of "conquering something unconquerable" had started to wear on him. (The look in said person's eyes was enough to make him reconsider when they're alone, sitting on the bed and just talking about themselves in general.)

H: Human

Noah had to admit that everyone was bound to make mistakes, but he couldn't condone the stupidity of some of the mistakes. Such as watching someone trying (hopelessly trying) to flirt with a girl that obviously wasn't interested in him. Though, he had to admit that on the other side, it was much more amusing than it should have been.

However, he had to admit that it was weird that the boy didn't seem as into it as before. If anything, the other kept glancing back at Noah with a shy, but cute, expression. For some reason, it wasn't human—there was no way something "human" could be that adorable.

I: I

_'Is a relationship about myself or him?' _It had plagued him, this question about relationships in general, and Noah was definitely going to find the answer. Even though the books had hinted that there he was supposed to sacrifice everything to his love, real life had told the bookworm that he was supposed to keep everything for himself.

However, watching some events unfold before his eyes (such as the breakup of some couples that he could assume were "perfect", ignoring the true meaning of the word), Noah had discovered the answer to his question. It wasn't just about him, the bookworm, the genius, and it wasn't just about Cody, the clumsy geek, the only one who bothered to get to know him—they had to both give and take.

J: Joker

A card was held up, and a smirk was on his face. Yet again, the boy had fallen victim, and he had won this little game of theirs. It was amusing, the look of disbelief on his face. Had it been under any other circumstance, he might have laughed. This time, though, it was too important to laugh (though he had done so in previous rounds.) Really, the other should have known that playing a bluff game would only result in his failure.

"Looks like you lost, Cody."

K: Know

Had it been anyone else, Noah would have immediately told them off for spouting out a wrong fact (something so obvious shouldn't be messed up, but it was.) However, the blush that had graced Cody's face when he realized that he had said the wrong thing made Noah chuckle instead of just bluntly pointing out the mistake.

However, that still didn't mean he wouldn't bring it up from time to time, if only to embarrass the other about the fact that he didn't know basic math.

L: Limit

There was only so much stress he could take before he snapped. That much, Cody knew as he watched his lover (was Noah his boyfriend or husband), and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him. While Cody knew that there was no way the bookworm would ever agree, he could get some satisfaction in watching his lover attempt to watch his niece and nephew. (Of course, the roughness from the anger and anxiety in the bedroom was another reason he looked forward to babysitting… not that he'd ever tell Noah that.)

M: Magnet

It wasn't an immediate attraction—no, there were no sudden love confessions, nor were there any professions of love out in public (which undoubtedly would end with something romantic, like a kiss or a confession in response.) Instead, it was slow, something that had built from them sharing interests while on Total Drama Island.

It had been something that had required patience, and Noah admitted that he was lacking in that department, but he could admit that it was worth it in the end. With the way Cody's arms wrapped around his waist, the warmth that was emitted from the body itself, was enough to make Noah think that everything was worth it.

_'No matter what, we'll meet again. We're attracted to each other like two magnets.'_

N: New

It was interesting, poking the item that had fallen from the other's hand. The thing was soft, almost as if it had some type of fur. The fluffiness was enough to make him melt, and he really wanted to grab Noah and kiss him (since Cody wasn't known for initiating any type of romantic actions after the last incident which ended with having to explain that awkward situation to his parents. Yeah, he wasn't going to do anything like that again.)

Instead, he smiled warmly at Noah and wrapped himself into the blanket that the other had bought just specifically for him.

O: One

It was there, constantly, the pain of being abandoned in his time of need. Being pushed around, Noah had learned how to resist the "bullies" that had made up his peers and acquaintances. This was what he was used to, and he wished—at least, that small part of him—that someone would actually get the courage to help him out.

When that hand was offered, it was too late. Noah had changed completely, warping his personality completely and utterly. He was not a sarcastic know-it-all, nor was he someone that could laugh every once in a while. Instead, he was a machine, someone who couldn't feel anything, someone who would crush anyone that would get in the way.

As the boy, with those wide, innocent eyes (which disgusted Noah because it reminded him of himself at a point in time), he said, "Too little, too late. Maybe if you were a bit earlier, Cody…"

P: Poker Face

Noah's face was carefully blank, not offering anything that would give him help. He couldn't let his friend in on his little "secret", that all he wanted at this moment was for him to be pinned to the bed, gasping and moaning, desperate for him as he slowly, torturously, prepares Cody for what was to come. However, Noah could never say that, and instead kept his mask up.

Had he spoken, the truth would devastate whatever they managed to build together with the end of their "hellhole" (also known as the "Total Drama Series"). Instead, he would allow the mask to stay up until the day someone managed to make it shatter like ice.

Q:Quest

Had they thought about it, the boy sitting before them would be the next master—if it wasn't made obvious by his remarkable resemblance to the brother of the sinner of Vanity, then it should have been caught by his obliviousness and his inhuman innocence that made him sick. However, the others were still on the search for the next Master of the Heavenly Yards (which still made him laugh since they were as pure as the people they criticize), and Noah had to admit that it was amusing seeing the Doll and her accomplices searching for something they could never attain. At least, they could never obtain the thing they all craved without the boy in front of him.

Also, even if they did somehow find the Master of the Heavenly Yards, sitting right before him (and quite frankly, he wasn't going to give him up for anything), the Master of the Hellish Yards could barter with them—the boy (whose name was Cody) for the vessel of wrath. The awakened vessels of sin (along with the two replacements) would never be able to resist the temptation of obtaining the last sin that the servants somehow knew Noah, the Master of the Hellish Yards, had.

Either way, it would be a "win-win" situation for the owner of Ira, of wrath, the last sin before reaching their precious Utopia.

R: Reject

Shoving Noah away had been hard, but it would have been worse if he had allowed it to continue. Not only were they confused on sexuality (and Cody suspected that Noah was bisexual, if not homosexual), but they also had to deal with raging hormones.

Now, if he allowed this to continue, it would only hurt him in the end. That's why, at this moment, he didn't allow himself to think about the "could have been". Maybe, when it didn't hurt so much, but not now.

Cody was hoping that the rejection didn't hurt his friend so much that it would break their friendship. However, he also hoped that there would be one day where they could both look back on it and laugh happily, as if it hadn't hurt back then.

S: Smile

It had been a while since Noah had seen Cody, and it had been longer since they had talked. With one thing leading to another, the two had broken it off (the shattered remains of their friendship had still hit him hard.) While, under normal circumstances, they would make up, Noah knew that he had hit a new low with that last comment, and that he would be required to apologize.

Yet, that wasn't like him. He couldn't apologize because it hadn't been required of him before. Noah had never apologized for anything, as he was almost always in the right. There was hope though, he realized, thinking of that song that Cody had shown him before when he was "depressed". It actually made him smile slightly.

T: Together

Cody hadn't thought that Noah could be sappy in any sense of the word, nor did he think that Noah could have a "soft spot". But being wrapped in his arms brought up another side to the equation that made up his boyfriend—not only did he let his guard down, he brought up something that could coincide with being "affectionate".

There was no denying that being held like this, but Cody was also confused as to what brought this. Knowing Noah, he couldn't help but think that there was something that should be said, something that could be said to revert him back to his old self.

Pulling away slightly, Cody stared at Noah, his best friend (and maybe the person he loved.) "Look, we need to talk about this."

U: Unlike

Noah had promised himself that he wouldn't end up like his sister, crazed by jealousy and anger and betrayal, but he had a feeling that he was heading down that road. Watching the birds fly by in his hospital bed, the bookworm couldn't help but think that he had judged his deceased mother too harshly. Watching the person you loved cheat on you with your best friend, Noah couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he was more similar to his mother than he'd like to admit.

V: Vanish

There was nothing that he could do, and Cody felt worse than before. Not only had he hurt his best friend, and consequently landed him in the hospital, but he hadn't bothered to clear the misunderstanding. However, seeing Noah there in the bed being sustained by machines made his heart ache, made the guilt that much worse, and he couldn't visit him.

Now, with all that had been done and left unsaid, there was only regret and guilt. In the mess, he had lost sight of what he wanted and lost it when he needed it the most. Without meaning to, he had shoved Noah away (making him believe that there was something between him and Duncan), and he had to face the consequence himself.

When the hospital called, Cody had assumed it was to report the condition of Duncan (as that's all that was being said whenever they called.) Duncan had arrived in there because of a fight he had entered with another person (though, to be honest, Cody didn't really care if Duncan was justified with getting into a fight—it was still stupid.) With the words leaving the nurse's lips, his phone fell to the floor as he stared at it in shock. Almost as if he was in a trance, he picked it up again and said, "What do you mean he's dead?"

W: World

It had no color, and it would never have color. The earth, itself, was dull and lifeless as he stood on the remains of the building that had been built there millenniums ago. Thinking about how the people he had grown up with were now dead, he decided that he needed to disappear too. However, there was something he needed to say, something that was important for everyone (dead or alive) to hear.

However, at the same time, he didn't want to say it to anyone other than the person that it pertained to. Such a simple curse had turned into more, he mused as he stared at the sunset. "I guess I still love you."

X: Xenophile

Smirking, running his hands down the willing body above him, he whispered, "You like it when I do this to you."

Hearing the other moan in response gave him a heady feel—he had to admit that he liked being in control. To demand things that the other could never give, to control him from the bottom, was enough to placate him for at least a little while. At least, it would until he decided that he wanted more, much more than what the other could give.

_'Just keep going like that. I'll let you do what you want to me.'_

"Just don't disappoint me."

Y: Yell

Had he not been looking down at that instant, Cody would have missed it. It was there, though, and that he couldn't ignore even if he wanted to. The way that she was being held by him, the way she smiled and the way he seemed to not care if someone had seen made him sick to the stomach.

However, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before Noah broke it off with her. He always did that—he would cast one to the side and move onto the next without a care in the world. That's why, now, Cody couldn't help but to smirk malevolently—it would only be a matter of time before the girl would be cursing Noah for existing.

Z: Zealous

Having been awoken for the fifth time that morning, Noah rolled over and groaned. It was only… he checked his alarm clock (that technically wasn't set)—it was only three in the morning, and he had awoken more than once.

It had been something that he was afraid of—Noah knew it was not a good sign (for whoever or whatever it was that woke him up) if he was up before eight in the morning. Not that bad, considering kids his age love sleeping in till twelve in the afternoon, but he still wasn't happy with being awoken five hours before the normal time he would rise.

Feeling his heart pound harshly, the feeling contrasting the calm he felt now, and he knew that he was screwed over. It was love (for someone) that had awoken him way too eagerly.

* * *

Notes for each letter—  
A—I was thinking about Noah's intelligence (and my lack of), so I chose something somewhat easy to answer… _ACUTE_  
B—While the word was inspired by the song Migikata no Chou (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder), I ended up using Magnet as the song that was being replayed over and over (since it's such a popular forbidden love song.) _Migikata no Chou_  
C—I believe the first line (or couple of lines) was inspired by the lyrics in the song Juu Mensou (Ten Faced). Then things… changed completely. _Juu Mensou_  
D—Maybe this'll become headcanon for me. (And then they all play a game called Sburb and meet 12… I'll stop here.) Anyways, I think I was high for this one. _Poker Face_  
E—Headcanon? Canon? I'm not really sure about this, but it'll be my headcanon at least (Noah thinks Cody likes Gwen, which isn't true, and Cody trying hard not to die from horror/mortification since he's only good friends with her.) _Egomama /Smiling_  
F—"Tsun-tsun" is now a word I associate with Noah. Tsundere is basically someone who acts as if they hate someone (like… Noah and Cody), but likes them. For some reason, I think of Suki Kirai when using this term. *cough* _Juu Mensou_  
G—Ugh. This was meant to be third limited from Noah. I think it was obvious… _Chaban Kapurishio _  
H—I have no comment on this. (Mostly because I can't remember what I thought while typing it.) _Chaban Kapurishio_  
I—This was a beautiful piece, right? *crickets chirping* Anyways, um… yeah, this whole thing was inspired by the song that inspired the word. _Egomama_  
J—About half way through, I realized that it'd be a stripping game. (Not Poker, because Abyss can't play that at all.) _Poker Face_  
K—I really didn't know what I would choose for the fact, the one messed up, but my math is next to me… so that's that… _The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku_  
L—Ah, this one, I somewhat forgot what inspired the word (and too lazy to figure it out at this point.) I take that back; I believe I know the song. _Bacterial Contamination_  
M—Ugh, someone just stop me. This was sappy… Too sappy for my taste. _Magnet_  
N—Originally was going to have a cat, but… it ended with a blanket because I thought an animal would be too obvious. _ACUTE_  
O—Oh, looky. Another one inspired by Bacterial Contamination. However, the word itself didn't come from that… _Juu Mensou_  
P—Ah, I actually was inspired by Cendrillon for the quote at the end; that's what happens when I look up lyrics (for obvious reasons.) _Poker Face_  
Q—Completely based off of the song that inspired the word. I think that it could have been better, but this is a small drabble (that'll never be a story.) _Chaban Kapurishio_  
R—This was interesting to work on, to be honest. I hadn't really thought about how I would do this, but I'm pleased with the way it turned out._ ACUTE_  
S—I just find the song a bit hard to understand. I mean, I get it but it lists things that aren't easy to smile about… I'm not really satisfied with how it was done, to be honest. _Smiling_  
T—I just wanted something sappy and puke-inducing. I don't like it, but I write it… _Smiling_  
U—Oh, this was a small taste of a fic I really want to do. (I was making something for my self-proclaimed OOC challenge.) Bonus points if you could name the cover I was thinking of~! *shot many times* _ACUTE/ReACT  
_V—The other side of Unlike, but a bit before and after. I guess it's like, "You lost what you wanted, and now watch it all fall away." _The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku  
_W—Oh, at first, I was thinking more ACUTE/ReACT, but then it changed to something similar to a different song… *shot* _ACUTE/ReACT  
_X—Actually, the word wasn't inspired by any song. How I took it though, was completely different. Xenophile is basically the liking of foreigners (fetish). And wow, guess who's who~? _KiLLER Lady_  
Y—In the end, the whole thing didn't even fit the prompt. Yeah, I fail that badly. _Koi wa Sensou_  
Z—The whole thing, that thing I wrote, was based off one song. The word, however, was me not wanting to use the word zoophile or something. *weird like that* _Ura Omote Lovers_

Last AN: Thank you for reading this. And, I do not own these characters, the songs mentioned (I own the idea, somewhat.)


End file.
